xXx Music Box xXx
by Ita-kun89
Summary: Songfics for my favorite pairings from Naruto with the Naruto girls...mostly Sakura...
1. When I Look At YouKakaSaku

**When I Look At You-A KakaSaku Songfic**

"W-Why?"asked a shocked very Sakura as she looked at her former sensei who avoided looking at her

by looking at the grasses in the training grounds "Im sorry Sakura...but i dont love you.I ..I love someone else.."

he said sadly still not looking at her afraid to see her tears...While on the other hand,Sakura's

heart was breaking to pieces...and she did something unexpected she smiled and laughed softly like the laugh

of a shattered angel who just keeps on smiling in the outside...

And suddenly said "I get it Kakashi-senpai even though i confessed to you can we still be friends?" with a smile,

A shattered smile on her wet face while Kakashi just stared at her wide-eyed..."heh,its getting late Kakashi-senpai

I should get going now" she said making up an excuse and then she ran to her house as Kakashi was left behind

staring at her back "Sakura..."was all he can say...

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Heh its getting late Kakashi-senpai i should get going now..." Is all i can say just to avoid him or else im going

to break down and cry oh no...no not again if i cry he will see my tears no im feeling my disease again shit...I have to run

"Make up an excuse!" said Inner "NO!RUN i mean" she quickly said before i can vomit in front of him and cry crimson tears

I started to run and run fast away from him and i can feel his gaze still on me..

As i reached my home i quickly went to the cr and vomitted blood and after that i started crying thinking of him...

Why? Why does it have to be like this i always get heartbreaks i want this to stop why? I looked at my hand to see blood..

This is my stain,my pain,my blood...my tears

"Call Tenten,Sakura she's the one that can comfort you" said Inner who was actually right so i quickly washed my blood

stained hand because of my tears and vomit and then took my telephone and rang Tenten and...

"Tenten?"

"Hi Sakura,you seem pale whats wrong?" she asked thru the phone her voice worried

"Can you come over? I have something to tell you..." I said

"sure!I'll be there right away just gimme 5 minutes kay?" she said

"Y-Yeah" i said through the pain and i put the phone down quickly and gasped for my breath

"Am i going to die?" i asked myself loudly

"No Youre not!" said Tenten "Dont say that remember what Tsunade-sama said?Youll be fine just wait for your medicine and

you'lle be well soon once you drink your medicine for continuesly two months and you'll be better kay?" she said resting my head in the couch

"Youre quick Tenten" I said smiling at her

"heh i was just passing by and you called me so im here" she said sticking out her tongue at me

"so what were you going to tell me anyway?"Tenten added looking curious

"About that...well it was at the training grounds..." and i told her everything about what happened to Kakashi

and the part where i vommited blood and had crimson tears...

"that not good Sakura!Im gonna kill that guy!" she said looking mad

"Dont Tenten its his heart and mind dont control it he wants another girl and im fine with that"i said

adding a smile to her

"Sakura..." she said

"What wrong Tenten?" I asked her getting worried

"dont get too stressed out thats the reason youre vomitting" she said with sad eyes

"I dont want to lose you,Sakura...Youre the only one who stook up for me" she said tears forming in her eyes

"Tenten i promise you,I wont die..." i said saying the truth i just want to see her smile

"hehe thats the spirit Sakura" she said as she hugged me and added "Now go and take a bath kay?"

"yeah" and i went to the bathroom and took a bath

"Im leaving now Sakura!"said Tenten i wonder where shes goin...

End of POV

* * *

Kakashi's house

"Dude!!!She really confessed to you?"asked Naruto lookin at him in disbelief

"Why did you reject her Kakashi?Youre so stupid..."said Neji

"Look here guys... You see-"said Kakashi who was cut off

BLAG!!!!

"Hatake Kakashi!!!!"A girl screamed and then a very red Tenten appeared....red of anger and this girl was really scary

If she is mad which made the guys shiver

THen Tenten made her way to the room and stopped at Kakashi and said

"How dare you Hatake Kakashi to hurt my friend like that!!!You dont realise what youre doing to her!" she said very mad

"What do you mean?Tenten explain" kakashi said returning her glare

"What i mean is that you dont know what youre doing to Sakura,Hatake because she is stressed out thinking of you whether

you like her or not!And she cant help thinking of you!Dont you get it Kakashi?.YOU!!!And now she is bloody

stressed out on what you told her earlier in the training grounds and that means another addition to her Disease and that

means her disease will get worse do you hear me?She can even die!!!-" she quickly stopped and stared wide eyed at Kakashi

and said "Did i just say that?" She asked

"Yeah you did..."said Kiba staring at her...

"What do you mean Tenten-chan?Sakura-chan has a disease?"asked Naruto

"Y-yes Naruto-san"she said looking down

"Tenten,can you please explain everything?"

"Sure" said Tenten as she sat down on one on the couches that was only vacant near her ex's...Neji

And as she sat down she already started

"You see,It was like this we went on a mission to the Fire Country to give a medicine for the victims of the storm

and as we were going home,we saw a bunch of sound ninjas surrounding us and as we started to fight,we were winning

but suddenly their leader threw a kunai at Sakura and i knew that kind of kunai it was a poisonous one i remembered telling

her that but she wont listen and said it was ok and as we arrived at the gates she suddenly fainted so i took her to

Tsunade-sama and she said that the symptoms of this disease are vomitting and crying blood and when too stressed out,

she will suddenly faint when she gets too tired and Tsunade-sama asked the Mist country's greatest healer to give us

the medicine but...with an exchange though" said Tenten as she looked down to her feet

"what?Whats the exchange?"asked Naruto

"It's...It's"said Tenten unable to say it

"What?"asked Kakashi anxious to know

"I have to marry her grandson,Daisuke Hinimaru..."she said looking down

"What?that means you wont be here anymore and youll go to the Mist?!"said Naruto

"I dont know yet...but Kakashi i just want to see you and Sakura happily before i go the Mist i want to see my

bestfriend happy with the man she loves please Kakashi i know that you love her i will be leaving on the other day

and we will be having a party at Crissy's Club and i want you to go and confess to her after she sings do you get it?

Daisuke will also be there...So i hope you come" said Tenten standing and going to leave

"Tenten wait...what will happen to Sakura?will she die?Will the poison scatter?"asked a now worried Kakashi

"No Kakashi within 2 months the medicine will cure Sakura instantly ok?"said Tenten and then she left

leaving them dumbfounded...

* * *

The Next Night At Crissy's Club...

"S-Sakura-ch-chan a-are y-you g-going t-to s-sing f-for T-T-Tenten-ch-chan?"asked hinata who was giving her some water

"Yeah Hina-chan"

"oh,w-well N-Naruto-k-kun's c-calling m-me S-Sakura-ch-chan I-Im S-Sorry"said hinata

"Its ok"Said Sakura

"Sakura!You ready?"said Tenten who was a blue sundress that just reached her above her knees and had her hair in a ponytail

"yea"said Sakura standing up she was wearing a white dress that reached her knees and she had her hair in beautiful curls

"Well then"said Tenten

"LETS GO!"both yelled at the same time

* * *

(Sakura's playing a piano)

And as Sakura walked down the stage she said "Hi guys I will be singing this for the people I love and I care for,especially for Tenten-chan

and her fiance..." She said with a smile and she went to the piano and started to sing little did she know Kakashi was there

And she started the playing the piano and then she sang...

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Evrybody needs a soul_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy..._

As Sakura was singing with every line she sang,touched the hearts of the people who were listening to her

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

And when she sang the chorus she was looking above as if thanking God...and one thing was in her mind... This song is for you

Tenten...Ino...Hinata...Naruto...Tsunade-sama...Kakashi I love you...

_When I look At You_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars Hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I Know I'm Not Alone._

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

And as she was singing she was looking at the crowd with unreadable eyes but Three person understood her eyes..

Tsunade who just smiled sadly at her,Tenten who was in a verge of tears as Daisuke looked at her sadly...And Kakashi

Who was just staring at her...unreadable too...

And she smiled at them and then looked back at the piano and in which her inner said "Dont cry"

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover Me, All I need every_

_Breath that I breathe don't you know_

_You're beautiful..._

And as she was singing that part she had happy tears on her face...and who she was talking about thru the song?

Yes...It was about Kakashi what he did to her...protecting her,taking care of her,loving her..but in a different way

And the tears wont stop as she was singing and on her thoughts..."Im gonna die soon..I dont think i can survive my

disease this a way of saying thank you" and you know that part?That was the part in where her eyes were unreadable

she was saying that to the people around her

_Yea Yea Yea_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yea Yea Oh OH OH_

_And you appear Just like a dream_

_To me._

And when she played the piano for the last time,she smiled and then said "Thank you" and walked away with her hair flowing

behind her...

And the people around her were already crying...because of her angelic voice and the message of the

song...

* * *

At the training grounds...

AS Sakura went out the club she went to the training ground and started crying silently...her heart painfully killing her

inside..making her catch her breath in did she know Kakashi was there watching her

"Sakura..." Said Kakashi coming near her and in which Sakura turned around quickly and she stuttered

"K-Kakashi...w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" she said through her tears and sobs while Kakashi looked at

with pity and...love? (hehe smuff hehe)

"I came here to say something important to you Sakura.." He said eyes unreadable

"what sniff is sniff it?"she asked through sniffs looking away afraid of what hes going to say

"Sakura..I..Its just that...I...I..I-I..l-l- sigh" said Kakashi nervous (^_^)

And finally getting the courage,

"sakura...I love you..."he said with a light blush on his face and looking away

"I get it Kakashi-senpai..I know you dont like m-What?" she asked dumbfounded and added

"Y-You L-love m-me?" she asked with wide eyes and her heart beating rapidly

"D-did i hear that clear?" she asked not believing what she heard from her former sensei

"Im not gonna repeat that Sakura..." He said with a blush very very visible now

"B-But I Thought You like someone else?" she asked shook his head and sighed.

"I lied to you..because I think youre too young for me..but it doesnt matter now...I love you.."

And Kakashi couldnt hear anything but sobs...sobs of Sakura and he looked at her nervously and asked

"S-Sakura!did I do something wrong are you feeling pain?Do i need to take you to the hospital? Do y-" Kakashi was cut off

Because A Very happy Sakura was hugging him to death...and saying

"Im sob very sob happy sob that sob you sob like sob me sob" said Sakura through sobs and Kakashi hugged her back

"Sakura lets go home now..." No answer

"Sakura?let go now" repeated Kakashi now moving her

"sakura?Sakura?Sakura! Shit!" said Kakashi as he looked at Sakura who was struggling to breath but cant

"Kakashi gasp Tsunade gasp sama!"said Sakura before she fainted

"right" said Kakashi as he poofed of to Tsunade's office

* * *

At Tsunade's Office

"What?! Shizune,get the nurses we'll be very busy right now!"yelled Tsunade while taking Sakura in her arms

and bringing her to the operating room while some nurses rushed in and went to where Tsunade vanished and all Kakashi

could hear were the buzzing noise in the operating room and panicked voices and one thing was on Kakashi's mind

"Sakura...."

* * *

The Next Day

Sakura's POV

Where am i?Am i dead I cant feel anything what happened again?I said to Inner and memories and pictures flashed

through my mind Tenten,Daisuke,blood,disease,Hinata,piano...wait piano?gasp Kakashi...Kakashi! wake up Sakura!open your

eyes! I cant..."Say his name Sakura" Said Inner

"K-kakashi?" wow my voice is hoarse and I felt a hand on my left hand ah i can open my eyes...and i met my love one's

mismatched hues

"Sakura...I love you"was all he can say as he hugged me so tight and i can tell he cried

"Kakashi what happened?" I asked as i looked around there was Tenten crying happily as Daisuke hugged her and smiled at me

Naruto was grinning,shikamaru was smiling and Hinata and Ino were smiling with tears on their face

"Sakura,you see you were dying but then it was like a miracle you said Kakashi's name...and that is all that matters"said Tsunade

as She hugged me when Kakashi let go of me,smiling at me and when Tsunade-sama let go of me,Tenten jumped and hugged me

crying and saying

"Sakura!!!!sniff I thought sob you sob would sob be sob gone!!!!!AHHHHHHHH" said Crying so much and i hugged her back

"Thank you Tenten im alive and thats all that matters right?" I said to her

"Yeah!"and as she said that i turned to look at Ino and Hinata

"Sakura!you fore-head girl!YOU made me cry!!!How dare you!!" said Ino hugging me

"Sakura-Chan I-Im S-s-so h-h-happy" said Hinata crying and hugging me

"Heh guys sorry to make you nervous"I said scratching the back of my head

And all of us laughed It was the most perfect day ever...

* * *

After Many Years...

"Sakura!Youre so beautiful!" said Tenten looking at her eyes shining

"No you look better Tenten youre the bride!" Said Sakura smiling at her

"you think so?" said Tenten turning around to look at herself

"yeah Tenten-chan" said Hinata who was a bridesmaid like Sakura and she already learned to stop stuttering

"Yeah!"said Ino fixing Tenten's hair

* * *

After the Wedding...

"Sakura i have a request before the wedding finishes" said Tenten looking at sakura

"yeah what is it?" asked sakura

"Sing us the song you know...when i look at you" Said Tenten with hopes in her eyes..

"Uh...Sure Tennie"said Sakura as she went to the stage and this time didnt play the piano

And said "Uhm..Everyone can i have your attention please,Thank you..This is for the people who was there for me

Especially this is for Tenten,Daisuke and Kakashi" And she just giggled when everyone "ooed"

And then the piano played again

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a soul_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy..._

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_When I look At You I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars Hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I Know I'm Not Alone._

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover Me, All I need every_

_Breath that I breathe don't you know_

_You're beautiful..._

_Yea Yea Yea_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yea Yea Oh OH OH_

_And you appear Just like a dream_

_To me._

And as she sang this she was smimling at Kakashi....

* * *

At The Hatake Manor

"Kakashi...giggle,stop it" said Sakura as she was tickled by Kakashi in their bed

"Heh...I just cant stop it Sa-ku-ra" he whispered and then he avoided a flying pillow before hitting his head

"Kakashi?"

"..."

"Kakashi?"

"...."

"Kakashi!"

smirk

"I Love You"

Smirk

"Me too,and Sakura...How about a baby? said Kakashi as he tackled Sakura and she shrieked

"Kakashi!"

_You appear just like a dream to me..._

(How about we leave them privacy ne?^_^)


	2. Thinkin Of YouItasaku

**Thinking Of You**

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've got a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I'd pick the ripest one,I still got the seed _

A girl is sitting on her bed,looking at a picture of a man she truly loves that...passed away,Tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she looked at him.

_You said move on,Where do i go?_

_I guess second best is all i will know...._

"Sakura?"the girl called Sakura,looked up at Sasuke."Yes,Sasuke-kun?"Sakura's voice was hardly a whisper.."Why are you crying,you shouldnt..."he said kissing her.

_Cause when i'm with him,_

_I am Thinking of you,thinking of you_

_what you would do if,_

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_oh I wish that I,was looking into your eyes_

When they looked at each other's,she thought she saw the eyes of Itachi,her former smiled and accidentally said "Itachi-kun".Then a frown formed on Sasukes face and he said,"Sakura,I'm not Itachi....forget him"he said kissing her neck.

_Youre like an indian summer_

_In the middle of the winter_

_Like a hard candy,with a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once i've had the best_

_You said theres tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

She tried to push him as he kissed her "N-no Sa.....su....ke...."

she moaned as he nibbled on her lip but she wont allow it

_He kissed my lips,I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in,I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when im with him_

_I am thinkin of you,Thinkin of you_

_What you would do if,You were the one_

_Who was spendin the night,oh i wish that i_

"Stop!"she said as she pushed him with all her strength,she got up and went to the she was done,she went out of the bathroom and there was no sign of she changed her dress is a long and completely black with a slit on her knee and a black ribbon on her had her hair on a high ponytail with a black rose felt a tear fall to her cheek as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_Was looking into..._

_Youre the best,and yes i do regret_

_How i could let myself,Let you go_

As she looked at the letter another tear fell as she looked at the message,

'Haruno Sakura,Sadly to say,Uchiha Itachi died on his mission and his corpse has gone missing' she remembered all the times she was with Itachi,he had promised her to marry her after his mission but all had gone....then she stood up and went to her car and she said to her driver,"go to Inre's Hollow"

_Now the lesson's learned,I touched it i was burned_

_Oh i think you should know..._

As they arrived at Inre's Hollow,"Just wait here"Sakura said to the driver who she entered Inre's Hollow,there were a lot of and flowers and there stood at the middle, a memorial stone printed with 'Uchiha Itachi'

she knelt down and said "Itachi-kun"

_Cause when im with him,_

_I am thinkin of you,Thinkin of you,_

_What you would do if,_

_You were the one_

_Who was spendin the night_

As tears spilled down her face,She picked the withered flowers and placed the new did she know,someone was watching her.

_Oh i wish that i,Was lookin into your,your eyes_

_Lookin into your eyes,Lookin into your eyes_

_Oh wont you walk through and bust in the door_

_and take me away,no more mistakes_

"Sakura..."A voice said then a man came ti Sakura turned around...Emereald Green met Onyx eyes widened at this "I-Itachi-kun?"she whispered/asked."Are you true?"she asked tears spilling down her face.

Then the figure smiled and said "I am".

She stood up and hugged him

"I told you I'll come back...I love you...Sakura"he said and they kissed

"Come on lets go home at the car"

"But how?I'm with Sasuke" "Oh but he forced you Sakura,didnt he?"

"Y-Yes Itachi-kun"

They both walked holding hands to the car...

_Cause in your eyes_

_I would like to stay..._

_Stay..._

* * *

ItaSaku!!! I'll Make more of ItaSaku!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

**Thinkin' Of You-Katy Perry**

Ja ne,Minna!


End file.
